


Yield

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [34]
Category: I Can't Think Straight (2008)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: 'my love for you is sincere'





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> music: The Indigo Girls


End file.
